Devil of Remnant
by XenoBlaze
Summary: You've heard about it haven't you? The legend of Sparda. The tale of Sparda lives on in his descendents. The latest one? One Eva Sparda. The long lost daughter of Sparda. Demons, Grimm, Devil Arms and an ancient evil that's hell bent on destroying the last descendent of Sparda. May change to M because come on, its DMC. Characters may be OOC at times.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to another fanfic. This time, its RWBY and DMC. Now, I know many of you are wondering why I haven't ****updated RWBY Extella or Senki Zesshō Symphogear R. I have been swamped at my job. Someone quit, so now I'm working mornings instead of evenings. But don't worry, I'll get back to them as soon as I can. This story came to me after reading a bunch of DMC x RWBY fanfics. And after some suggestions from Yogwind, I proudly present Devil of Remnant.**

**As usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

_"You've heard about it, haven't you? The legend of Sparda? The heroic tale of a demon who turned against his own kind for the sake of humans. He then fell in love with a human and went on to have twin son's. But what many don't know is that he had a third child. A daughter. How do I know? Heh heh. Well, its because I'm her. My name is Eva Sparda. And this is my story. ...Phew! Jezz! Talking like that makes me feel like my bro Vergil. Ugh!"_

**-Patch-**

In the outskirts of Patch, lives a family of four. Before, there was five people living in this house. A woman and her loving husband. As well as three young girls. However, the wife left on a mission...and never came back. Her name was Summer Rose. Leader of the legendary team STRQ. And second wife to Taiyang Xiao-Long. After being missing for weeks, Summer was declared KIA. Tai couldn't handle the news and began to drink in his depression. Enough to make even his brother-in law Qrow sick. Tonight being just like the others. Except for once, Tai wasn't drinking. Why? Because his daughters are missing. Late into the night, Tai went to check on them after waking up from a hangover. Only to find the beds empty. And on top of one, a photo of him and his old team. Tai, not being the huntsman he once was, asked Qrow to find them. After getting chewed out. Which leads us to now. With Tai pacing back and forth in the living room. He's been waiting for hours and hasn't heard anything from Qrow.

_Tai:Damn it! This is all my fault._

Just when Tai thinks about going out to find his girls, the door slams open. Revealing a tall black haired man with red eyes carrying a young white haired girl covered in blood. Along with a young blond girl with lilac eyes and a red and black haired girl with silver eyes in a wagon. Immediately Tai rushes to the girls.

_Tai_:_Yang! Ruby!_

Tai then sets his sights on the third girl in Qrows arms. His eyes widen with horror.

_Tai:Eva! Qrow, what happened to her?!_

Qrow walks to a couch and gently sets the now named Eva down. The rest of the group gathers around her.

Qrow:_Relax. She's still alive. It was touch and go back there._

_Tai(Impatiently):What? Happened?_

?:_It was my fault._

The adults turn to Yang whose eyes are already bloodshot after crying the whole way back home. Qrow gently says.

_Qrow:It wasn't your fault Yang._

Qrow then turns to Tai before he speaks.

_Qrow:I got to them just before a pack of Beowolves attacked. I managed to get rid of them. But a stray tried to attack Yang._

Qrow turns to the still slumbering Eva.

_Qrow:Eva jumped in and took a swipe to the chest._

Tai turns to Eva as he looks closely at her.

_Tai:Then what happened. Her hair. Its changed._

_Qrow:Yeah. Guess you and Yang are the only blonds in the family now._

Qrow then turns serious as he looks right at Tai.

_Qrow:IT happened Tai._

Tai's eyes widen in recognition.

Tai:_You mean...?_

_Qrow:Yeah. She's awake._

Ruby, who hasn't taken her eyes off Eva, finally speaks.

_Ruby:Is Eva gonna be okay?_

Qrow rubs Ruby's head.

_Qrow:Don't worry. She'll be okay._

Suddenly a groan is heard. Everyone turns to the now white haired girl who begins to wake up. She opens her eyes and looks around.

_Eva:Uncle Qrow? Dad? What's going on?_

Eva then gasp and sits up.

_Eva:Ruby?! Yang?!_

Eva is then tackled by Ruby.

_Ruby:Sis!_

_Qrow:How are ya feeling kid?_

Eva, still being hugged by Ruby, blinks once. Then twice before saying.

_Eva:Hungry. When breakfast?_

Everyone just stares at Eva in silence for a few moments before laughing uncontrollably. The mood ruined.

* * *

After everyone has calmed down and Eva changing out of her bloody clothes, the Rose-Xaio-Long family sits down in the living room. The girls on one side and the adults on the other. Qrow had already laid into Tai about taking his eyes off the girls in favor of booze. Now it was time to get back to the subject at hand. Eva. After almost dieing, the girl went from blond to white. Qrow takes a swig of his flask before speaking.

_Qrow:So, bet your wondering why the sudden change?_

After getting a nod from the girl in question, Qrow lets out a sigh.

_Qrow:We were hoping to explain this when you were older. But with your hair being the same color as a Schnee's, guess now's a good time._

Qrow looks towards Tai who nods with a sigh of his own.

Tai:_The truth is Eva... Your...not biologically my daughter. You were adopted._

Eva's eyes widen along with Ruby and Yang. The former still clinging to her like a teddy bear.

_Eva:Dad?_

Tai takes a breath before he goes into his explanation.

Tai:_You were left in mine and...Summer's care by your two brothers. _

_Eva(Shocked):I have brothers?_

Tai nods then continues.

_Tai:Your brothers names were Dante and Vergil Sparda. You were named after your mother._

Qrow brings out his scroll and after taping it a few times, show a picture to the girls. The picture shows two man who look the same age. As well as an older white haired man and a blond woman. One has shaggy white hair and blue eyes. He wears a red coat and is holding a pistol with a grin. The other man has white hair and blue eyes as well but has his hair slicked back to show his fierce yet stoic expression. He wears a black coat with blue serpentine patterns with three separated coattails. In his left hand is a sheathed katana. Eva looks at the picture and notices the resemblance between her and the woman. The two share the same face minus the hair color. At least now.

Qrow:_Your mom and dad were some of the best hunters around._ _And your brothers were known as the Stylish Duo back in the day._

_Eva:What happened to them?_

Tai then goes on to explain the truth about her heritage. With Qrow jumping in from time to time. How they first met Eva's parents and how the two fell in love and had Dante and Vergil. But the biggest bomb to drop was the fact that Sparda wasn't human or faunus. But something even more shocking. Sparda was a demon. Which means that Dante, Vergil...and Eva are as well. Sparda. The legendary Dark Knight who turned against his own kind for the sake of humanity. They then went on to explain how they met Dante and Vergil when they entered Beacon. Becoming the first two person team in Beacons history. The two hunters graduated and made their own shop that deals with demon hunting. Devil May Cry. After many adventures, their parents announced that they would be getting a little sister. However, when Eva was born, the two showed up at Tai and Summers house looking worse for wear. Vergil had explained that they were attacked and were being hunted by someone who they wouldn't go into detail. The two elder Sparda's had stayed behind to give Dante and Vergil the chance to escape with young Eva. Fearing the safety of their little sister, they decided to leave Eva in Tai and Summer's care while they went to confront their enemy. After weeks without any word from them, Dante and Vergil were declared dead. Tai and Summer decided to raise Eva as their own along with Yang. Ruby would then be born years later.

By the end of the tale, Eva couldn't help but let a few tears drop. Ruby didn't understand most of what was said, but was able to pick out that Eva lost her mom too. As well as the rest of her family. Yang wrapped an arm around Eva and Ruby held on to her even tighter. Tai then leaves for a moment and goes into another room. He comes back with a small box and sets it in front of Eva. Eva opens the box to find a few items. The first was a photo of Dante, Vergil and their parents along with three woman Eva didn't know. The second item was journal kept by Vergil explaining more on his and Dante's escapeds. The last item was a black amulet with a red jewel in the middle.

_Tai:These were supposed to be given to you when you started Signal Academy. But, given the circumstances._

Eva picks up the amulet and stares at it. Tai looks down for a moment before facing Eva again.

_Tai:Eva. While its true you aren't related to me or the rest of us, Summer and I loved you like our own._

Tai looks then looks at Ruby and Yang who are still holding on to Eva. He then smiles.

_Tai:And it looks like I'm not the only one._

Eva looks towards Ruby and Yang who give her a smile. A few more tears drop from Eva's eyes before she too smiles. Knowing that even though they aren't related, they are still family. Qrow looks on with a small smile before it morphs into a frown.

_Qrow:(Oz is gonna wanna know about this.)_

* * *

After the revelations are said and done, Eva, Ruby and Yang head to bed. Not wanting to leave Eva alone, the two girls decided to sleep in Eva's bed. The two sleep soundly while Eva looks at her amulet. She then looks at Ruby and Yang as her eyes narrow in determination.

_Eva:(I swear, I'll protect you both. And everyone else I care about.)_

Eva clinches her amulet.

_Eva:(I won't lose anyone else. I promise.)_

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**And done. Nice little prologue there. To clear things up, Eva was left with Tai and Summer days after Raven left. Eva and Yang are the same age with only a few days difference. I was originally going to make it so Eva would have Nero's Red Queen and Trish's Luce & Umbra to start off her training. But ultimately I decided to reveal her main weapons later. Next chapter will be the official start of this story. There will be a time skip to cannon RWBY with some Devil Arms being discovered already. Eva will not be at Dante or Vergil's level when the story begins. At best, she'll be at Nero's level in DMC4. There will be a pairing which will be a secret until after initiation.**

**Has anyone played Code Vein? Cause its awesome!**


	2. Mission 1

**XenoBlaze:Not much to say ****except that I own nothing. Now for chapter 2.**

* * *

_**Mission 1:Eva**_

_**Greet the caller of lightning with a shocking display**_

* * *

**-Vale-**

The shattered moon shines over Vale as a girl who looks to be at least seventeen walks the streets. Said girl has long white hair that reaches the back of her neck. Her fringe is styled to the right. But you can still see her piercing blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless black undershirt that shows a generous amount of cleavage and is zipped at the back. The undershirt ends over her stomach, baring a bit of her skin. It also dips low at her back. She wears black shorts with red lining, black knee-high socks and black high heeled boots with red in the front. She also has black gloves with a design of three silver arrow tips, a silver buckle with a chain on her left leg just below her knee and a black amulet with a red jewel on her neck. She also wears a high collared red coat that splits in the back to form two coattails. The belts on the coat wrap around right below her chest to show her midsection. The sleeves are connected by a silver chain on the back of the coat to show her shoulders. Two black belts cover the upper left and right sides of the sleeves. A black leather shoulder holster which are occupied by two guns can be seen. One is gun black while the other is red. A black curved sword can be seen on her back. She stands at 160cm. Three sizes:B86/W57/H84.

To many, she would would make even straight women drool. This girl is Eva Sparda Rose. The adopted daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long and Summer Rose. And the blood related daughter of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. After finding out about her true parentage, Eva had dedicated most of her time to become strong. Strong enough to protect her family and anyone else she cherishes. She discovered that thanks to her demonic heritage she has superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability and stamina as well a healing factor that beats what Aura gives any day. Her demon blood was also the reason why she's so...developed. Over the years, Eva found out that she was alot like her brother Dante. She has his devil may care attitude and enjoys showing off. As well as his appreciation for the color red. She even finds herself taunting her opponents. But she still knows when to be serious. When her family is threatened, your best bet is to run or face her wrath.

Thanks to Vergil's journal, Eva learned about his and Dante's adventures. As well as the Devil Arms they collected. Knowing that Grimm aren't the only threat to Remnant, Eva decided that it was time to reopen the Devil May Cry shop here in Vale. After speaking to the landlord, Eva was given permission to rent the space. Although the landlord did make a comment saying _"Hopefully you'll make good on your payments, unlike those deadbeats that use to live here."_ Eva turns a corner and comes to a large standalone building with an arched roof over the porch and double door. Though the power isn't on, a sign that reads "Devil May Cry" along with a woman holding guns can be seen. Eva puts her hands on her hips as she looks at the building.

_Eva:So this is their shop?_

Eva walks to the door and pushes it open. Or at least she tries to. The door doesn't budge. After a few more attempts, Eva scoffs and turns around. She walks a few paces back before quickly turning around and jumps while launching a kick to the door. The door breaks off from its hinges and lands somewhere inside the shop. Eva then walks in and looks around after pulling out her Scroll to use as a flashlight. Inside is a one square-shaped room resembling a studio, with wooden floor and plaster walls with wooden panels on bottom part. Looking from the entrance, there is a set of simple stairs on the left, leading to a narrow landing. Underneath the landing is a white fridge, couple of couches and large speakers. On the left side is also a pool table. On the right side of the room, in the corner is an antique jukebox and next to it a set of drums and an electric guitar. In front is a large, antique desk with chair, on it a photo of Eva's mother and an old rotary phone. On each side of the desk are doors, left one are leading into the bathroom of bare design and with a poster of a woman with an eye-patch on the door from inside, while the right one should lead into the bedroom. On the wall directly behind the desk is a huge trophy of unknown origin and lupine appearance. After looking around Eva nods her head with a grin.

_Eva:Its perfect. A little dusty, but perfect. There's even an old fashioned jukebox._

Eva's happy mood deflates a little.

_Eva:Which I can't play because the power's shut off._

Eva is broken from her thoughts when a purple light begins to shine. Eva looks to her right and sees what looks like a sword imbedded in the wall. She raises an eyebrow before walking towards the sword. Before she can even come within three feet of it, the sword twitches before it shoots out of the wall. And straight towards Eva. Eva pulls a matrix dodge and the sword misses its target. It floats in place for a minute before shooting out of the roof. Eva stares at the roof before hunching her shoulders. She then walks out of the shop and heads towards the roof.

* * *

Once on the roof, Eva sees the strange sword. It has the head of a dragon biting the blade, with the wings of the dragon acting as the guard of the sword. The hilt has a swirling pattern leading to skulls at the bottom with a spike pointing out. The sky seems to darken and flashes of lightning begin to appear in the sky. The blade spins around before a large lightning bolt hits the sword. Eva is force to shield her eyes at the intense light. When the light dies down, gone is the sword. And in its place is a black horned demon with wings, claws and a long tail. A golden skull with blue eyes can be seen on top of its head. The only thing distracting Eva from its glowing red eyes. The demon speaks with a deep masculine voice.

_?:Human. You are trespassing in MY territory. Leave now, or suffer the consequences._

Eva scoffs with an amused grin.

_Eva:Trespassing? In case you didn't get the memo, I'm renting this place. So, if anyone's trespassing its you. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave._

_Alastor:YOU, a mere human have the gull to make demands from ME? You shall pay for your impudence. I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me._

The newly named Alastor fires a lightning bolt at Eva, who jumps high to avoid it. When she lands Eva looks back towards where the blast hit. A hole in the roof reveals that the lightning blast hit...the jukebox. Eva then looks back at Alastor with a frown.

_Eva:Okay. Now I'm mad._

Eva pulls out her guns. The guns are a pair of Colt M1911's. An interesting thing to note is that both guns have a rose design on them. Black for the red one and red for the other.

_Eva:Ave. Maria. Time to go the work._

{Play **Underworld Emperor**-Viewtiful Joe 2 OST}

Alastor immediately disappears and reappears in the sky.

_Alastor:__**Air Raid!**_

The demon fires lightning bolts at Eva. The devil huntress jumps and dashes around to avoid them. Eva then fires her guns at Alastor. Thinking that the bullets won't do anything, Alastor tanks the shots. And quickly finds that the bullets ARE damaging him. Alastor then decides to change his tactics.

_Alastor:__**Vortex!**_

Coated in a purple aura, Alastor spins while zooming towards Eva. Eva fires her guns but soon realizes that she needs to...

_Eva:Dodge!_

Eva does just that and avoids the blow. Alastor however changes direction and tries to hit Eva again. Eva dodges again, but Alastor continues his assault. This continues for a few minutes before Eva decides to put a stop to it. Time seems to slow down as Eva waits for Alastor to come around again. Eva puts away her guns and draws her sword in a reverse grip. When Alastor gets close enough, Eva unleashes an uppercut with her sword. Alastor is force to take the blow knowing he can't change direction in time. With a painful grunt, Alastor gets back up but quickly vanishes again. The demon reappears behind Eva with a sword aimed at her. Just before Alastor can slash her, Eva smirks.

_Eva:Meet MY sword. Black Rose!_

Eva quickly turns around and parrys Alastors attack. Undeterred, the demon goes in for another slash. Which gets parried again. The two sword wielders exchange blows before Alastor goes in for a lunge.

_Alastor:__**Stinger!**_

Eva sidesteps the attack while pushing Alastor forward. Alastor stumbles but regains his footing. He then looks back at Eva who looks back at him while hanging her sword on her shoulder. She then grins. Alastor shakes in rage as he disappears again. He reappears several feet above Eva who looks back at the demon.

_Alastor:__**Round Trip!**_

Alastor fires several copies of his sword at Eva who quickly sheaths her sword and switches to her guns. Eva fires a shot at each sword while displaying her mastery of gunplay. The swords then change direction and head back to Alastor. The demon looks on in shock as he soon finds himself being impaled by his own swords. As the last sword hits him, Alastor looks to see Eva focusing her demonic power into her guns. With a grin, Eva fires.

_Eva:Jackpot._

The charged shot hits its target and Alastor is knocked out of the sky.

{End song}

Alastor gets up on one knee while clenching his chest in pain. Eva holsters her guns and walks towards her opponent.

_Alastor:You...are not human...are you?_

Eva shurgs before saying.

_Eva:Who knows? I'm not even sure myself._

Alastor looks at Eva for a few seconds before seeming to have a moment of realization.

_Alastor:I see. So, you are a descendent of Sparda as well. Perhaps that is why I lost._

_Eva:I knew your name sounded familiar. You were one of Dante's Devil Arms._

_Alastor:You know of my previous master?_

_Eva:I'm his sister._

_Alastor:...I see. It has been many years since he sent me away. Along with the other Devil Arms he collected. I know nothing before finding myself here._

Eva slumps slightly.

_Eva:So you don't know what happened to him._

_Alastor:Regardless, you have proven yourself. As with my pervious master, I shall lend you my power as well. You have my blessing._

In a flash of lightning, Alastor changes back into his sword form. Alastor floats in front of Eva before she picks him up. As Vergil had explained in his journal, the knowledge of how to use Alastor was instantly downloaded into her. Learning such moves as Alastors **Round Trip** and **Stinger**. She also learned his **Air Raid** attack as well, but figured she wouldn't find a use for it yet. Before Eva can show off her moves, she hears a familiar noise. Music. Coming from her Scroll. Eva takes out her Scroll while it plays "This Will Be The Day". The music shuts off as she answers.

_Eva:Yeah Rubes? What's up?_

Eva is force to cringe while holding her Scroll away from her ear as Ruby speaks in an excited tone.

_Ruby(On Scroll):Sis! You won't believe what happened! Iwasinthisdustshopwhenthisguystartedrobbingit! ThenIbeatuphishenchmenandchasedhimuparoof! And-_

_Eva:Whoa! Rubes, slow down. Where are you right now?_

_Ruby(On Scroll):Oh! Um... Vale P.D?_

Eva takes a few moments to register what her sister just said. She then says...

_Eva:Huh. Okay. Be right there._

Eva ends her call while jumping down from the hole in the roof. She then freezes as she looks around the shop. The damage from all the lightning bolts had left the place charred with most of the furniture destroyed. The only thing that survived miraculously was the photo of Eva's mother. Eva then looks at Alastor now perched over her shoulder before looking at the remains of her shop again.

_Eva:That ain't coming out of my allowance._

* * *

**-Vale P.D-**

Eva enters Vale's police department but stops walking at the sound of a stern feminine voice.

_?:Are you Ms. Rose's sister?_

Eva turns to see a blond haired woman with green eyes. A ridding crop in her hands.

_Eva:That depends. How much trouble is she in?_

The woman narrows her eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh.

_Glynda:None. At least that's how far my boss is concerned. I am Glynda Goodwitch from Beacon Academy. Your sister is currently speaking with Beacon's headmaster. Follow me._

Glynda turns around and walks down the hallway. While Eva checks out Glynda's ass. She giggles to herself before following Glynda. Not noticing Glynda's twitching eyebrow. The two come to an interrogation room with Ruby steping out of it. She sees Eva and rushes to her with her semblance.

_Ruby:Eva!_

Ruby goes in for a flying tackle hug, but Eva sidesteps it while holding on to the back of Ruby's hood. She then brings Ruby up to eye level.

_Eva:Hey sis._

Before Ruby can speak, she looks to see Eva holding Alastor over her shoulder. Ruby's eyes sparkle as she somehow gets out of Eva's grip to examine the sword.

_Ruby:Oh my gosh! You got a new sword!_

Eva chuckles.

_Eva:Yeah. Meet Alastor. Careful, he's got a-_

Just before Ruby can touch Alastor, the sword gives her a little shock.

_Ruby:Ow!_

_Eva:-shocking personality._

Ruby groans at Eva's pun.

_Ruby:Ugh! You've been spending too much time with Yang._

Eva looks at Ruby mockingly offended.

_Eva:Hey! My puns are way better._

_Ruby:How?_

_Eva:Mine are actually funny._

Ruby deadpans.

_Eva:So, your not in cuffs. Guess that means your not in trouble. So, what you do?_

_?:Prevented a robbery led by Roman Torchwick. One of the most notorious criminals in the kingdom of Vale._

Ruby and Eva look to see a silver haired man with brown eyes and a cane walking out of the room.

_Eva:Well, well. If it isn't the famous headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin._

_Ozpin:Its a pleasure to meet you, Eva Rose._

_Eva:So, my little sister stoped one of Vale's dirtbags from robbing a dust shop._

Eva traps Ruby in a headlock.

_Eva:I keep telling ya you're a badass._

_Ruby:Swear jar._

Eva lets go of Ruby in shock.

_Eva:For complimenting you?!_

Ruby hold out her hand.

_Ruby:Pay up._

Eva stares at Ruby for a few seconds before handing Ruby five Lien with a scoff.

_Ozpin:*Ahem* Yes. Well, ms. Rose displayed tremendous skill in the afair. So much that I've decided to enroll her in Beacon Academy two years early._

Eva crosses her arms with a grin.

_Eva:Really? Well, dad and Yang are gonna flip when we get home._

Ruby brightens up...

_Eva:After they kill ya for trying to stop one of Vale's most wanted._

...and deflates.

_Ozpin:If you wouldn't mind ms. Eva, I'd like to speak to you about the events that transpired tonight._

Eva stares at Ozpin for a few seconds before shrugging.

_Eva:Alright._

Eva changes her grip on Alastor. Making the sword face the ground. She then whispers to Alastor.

_Eva(Whisper):Be nice._

Eva then hands Alastor over to Ruby.

_Eva:Hold on to Alastor for me Rubes. Be right back._

Eva follows Ozpin and Glynda into the interrogation room.

* * *

An hour later, Eva walks out of the interrogation room. Ruby, holding on to Alastor, stands up.

_Ruby:So what happened?_

_Eva:Well, guess whose going to Beacon with you and Yang?_

_Ruby:Really?!_

_Eva:Yep._

Ruby jumps up and down.

_Ruby:Awesome!_

_Eva:Heh heh. Alright, lets go find Yang and tell her the good news._

Eva and Ruby walk out of the police station and continue towards their destination.

_Ruby:What do you think she's doing?_

_Eva:Probably punching some guys lights out._

* * *

**-Juniors Club-**

Yang is seen punching Junior in the face and sending him flying across the room. She then sneezes.

_Yang:(Why do I get the feeling someone's talking about me?)_

**-Mission End-**

* * *

**And done. Now to touch on a few things. First, Eva's...developed body. Its anime fact that female demons have high sex appeal. Need any further explanation, just look at HighSchool DXD. Second, Eva's outfit. As I said in the prologue, I have been playing Code Vein. (And I just beat it today. :) Eva's outfit is a modified version of the first default outfit for female characters. Third, in case you didn't get the hint, Eva's pairing is a yuri one. Lastly, I know I said some Devil Arms would be discovered in this chapter. As far as I well tell you, only three have been discovered. Counting Alastor. The other two well be revealed during initiation.**

**See you in Mission 2**

**-Archives-**

**Ave & Maria:A pair of Colt M1911's guns created by Ruby. They have been modified by Eva's demonic power much like Dante's Ebony & Ivory. Ruby's emblem is engraved into them. The guns share the same name as the famous aria.**

**Black Rose:A sword made from Eva's demonic power. Created from using one of Ruby's many attempts at making weapons. (Basically it looks like Louis' Enduring Crimson from Code Vein.)**


	3. Mission 2

**Time for mission 2. As usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mission 2:Beacon**

**Greet the prestigious academy with your presence**

* * *

**-Bullhead-**

Beacon Academy. One of the most prestigious academies in the four kingdoms. It is here where such legends like team STRQ and team DV were born. And it is here where the Rose-Xiao-Long sisters hope to become legends themselves. Currently, the self appointed older sister is giving her "baby" sister one of her famous death hugs.

_Yang:Oh, I can't believe both of my baby sisters are coming with me to Beacon! This is the best day ever!_

Ruby struggles to get out of Yang's grip, but to no avail. She then looks to her other sister.

_Ruby:Help._

Eva chuckles.

_Eva:Yang, keep holding her like that and you might have THREE sisters._

Yang looks at Eva before looking back at Ruby. She then let's Ruby go and Ruby takes a few deep breaths.

_Ruby:Ah! Sweet air!_

_Yang:Sorry sis. But I'm just so proud of you!_

_Ruby:It was nothing Yang._

_Eva:Stopping one of Vale's most wanted? That's something in my book._

_Yang:Everyone's gonna think your the bee's knees._

_Ruby:*Sigh* Yang, I got moved ahead two years early. I don't want people to think I'm special. I just wanna be normal._

Eva folds her arms and looks away.

_Eva:Hmph. Then maybe you should stop hanging around me. Cause normal is out with me around._

Ruby gasp before waving her hands frantically.

_Ruby:Wait sis! I didn't mean it! I love hanging out with my awesome big sister!_

_Yang:*Ahem*_

_Ruby:My awesome big SISTERS._

Yang nods appreciatively.

The girls' attention is drawn to the newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot. While this was going on, Eva was thinking about the conversation she had with Ozpin back at Vale P.D.

**[Flashback]**

**-Vale P.D-**

After leaving Ruby outside the interrogation room, Eva, Ozpin and Glynda discussed the events that led up to them meeting Ruby. Somehow, Ozpin found out about Eva's number one favorite food. Pizza. Not to mention a meat lovers. Said girl was already on her third piece by the time Glynda finished her report.

_Eva:So, Ruby was just at the right place at the wrong time._

_Ozpin:Even so, she displayed remarkable skill in holding Roman off until Glynda arrived._

_Glynda:I still say what she did was reckless._

_Eva:Rubes always said that she wanted to save people. At least I managed to stomp it into her that she can't save everyone. Still, that wouldn't stop her from trying._

Eva takes the last bite of her slice of pizza. After a moment she swallows.

_Eva:So, what's the REAL reason you wanted to talk to me? Like I said, I know Ruby can kick some ass. That's a given. So you must want me for some reason._

Ozpin stares at Eva for a moment before gesturing to Glynda. The headmistress taps on her tablet and displays Eva's fight with Alastor. Eva stares at the two professors before chuckling.

_Eva:Hah. If I had known I was being watched, I would've sold tickets._

_Ozpin:I'm sure we have your attention now ms. Rose? Or should I say...Sparda?_

Eva narrows her eyes just before she was about to grab another slice of pizza. The joking personality gone.

_Eva:Did Qrow tell you that?_

The two professors become alarmed at Eva's question. More so Glynda as Ozpin remained impassive.

_Eva:How long have you been watching me?_

Ozpin closes his eyes and takes a breath. After a moment, he opens his eyes.

_Ozpin:Since the day you arrived at Summer Rose's home._

_Eva:The very beginning then._

_Ozpin:My apologies. We simply wanted to make sure that Eva and Sparda's daughter was well protected._

Eva glares at Ozpin.

_Eva:So you make my own uncle spy on me?_

_Ozpin:...Eva, you and I both know that there are other things to worry about in this world. The Grimm aren't the only horrors Remnant has. Your family has kepted Remnant safe from the things the people of this world are not yet ready to face. After Dante and Vergil's disappearance, we wanted to make sure that whatever enemy they were up against hadn't targeted you or your adopted family._

Eva closes her eyes as she leans back in her chair.

_Eva:So, what do you want from me?_

_Ozpin:I'd like you to attend Beacon. Along with yor sisters. But you won't be an ordinary student. You'd be an assistant to ms. Goodwitch during combat classes. You're as much of a prodigy as your brothers Eva. You have the potential to become as great a hunter as them. If not better. From Qrow's reports, you have been training yourself since THAT night. I believe your skills would be better in preparing others for what may come. Oddly enough, I offered your brothers this very same deal. However, Dante said he wasn't the teaching type and Vergil was..._

_Glynda:Vergil._

Eva's eyes remain close as she takes Ozpins words in. Initially, she was still mad at the fact that her uncle was spying on her in the interest of these two. Still, she couldn't deny the fact that demons are much more of a threat then the Grimm. Nor the fact that most of the world wasn't ready to have knowledge of the supernatural. If they did, the Grimm would overrun them like an all you can eat buffet. And without devil hunter's, Remnant was screwed. Eva would admit that she was strong, but even she couldn't take on the whole underworld by herself. In Vergil's journal, he spoke of a team he and Dante had. And that's what Eva needed. A team. After much thinking, Eva opens her eyes. Knowing what her answer needed to be.

_Eva:Alright. I accept. But, I have some conditions._

_Ozpin:Such as?_

_Eva:One:As you said, huntsman and huntress's aren't well equipped to handle demons. And Remnant isn't ready for them to be public knowledge. So, aside from being a teachers aid, I'd like to have my own class in devil hunting. It'd only be for a select few who can handle it. My sisters are two prime examples. Seeing that they have their own Devil Arms._

Both professors are shocked to hear this.

_Glynda:Are you saying that ms. Rose and ms. Xiao-Long have had training in fighting demons? AND have their own weapons to combat them?_

Eva raises an eyebrow.

_Eva:Qrow didn't tell you that?_

_Ozpin:You must understand that Qrow couldn't keep watch over you all the time. There were other things that required his attention._

_Eva:Well, that makes me feel a little better. Anyway, my second condition. Tonight I learned that Dante and Vergil scattered their Devil Arms across Remnant. Maybe it was to keep whoever's gunning for them from getting them. If I find any info on them, I'd like to take this group for back up. Just in case I need it. I just checked out my brothers old business and I need some place to keep them._

_Ozpin:So you'll be reopening Devil May Cry?_

Eva nods.

_Ozpin:I see. Anything else?_

Eva stares at Ozpin for a few moments before smirking. She then picks up another slice of pizza as she goes back to her jokey persona.

_Eva:I'm gonna get paid for this, right?_

**[Flashback ends]**

Eva is taken out of her thoughts when Ruby speaks.

_Ruby:Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!_

_Yang:Beacon's our home, now._

Just before Eva is about to speak, she sees something out the corner of her eye. She then pushes Ruby and Yang to the right. Just in time for a passenger -who appears to have motion sickness- to pass by them.

_Eva:*Phew* A second later and we'd have to clean puke off our shoes._

* * *

**-Beacon Academy-**

The three sisters land at the entrance of Beacon. They take in the sight of one of Remnants most prestigious huntsman schools. Ruby however, gushes about all the cool weapons the other students were carrying. Yang then proceeded to yank Eva away with her so Ruby could "come out of her shell". Eva just went along with a blank look on her face. After chatting with their friends from Signal, the two older sisters made their way to the auditorium.

_Eva:You sure it was a good idea to leave Ruby like that?_

_Yang:Eh. She'll be fine. She's probably made some friends by now._

_Eva:Eh. Your funeral. Don't think I'll bail you out when Ruby bites your head off for ditching her._

Yang sends a small glare to Eva.

_Yang:Traitor._

Eva ignores Yangs comment, opting to putting on a pair of headphones. The song "Devil's Never Cry" begins to play as Eva tunes everything around her out. Just when the chorus begins, Eva looks to her left to see Ruby in Yangs arms. Eva raises an eyebrow before pausing her music and taking off her headphones.

_Eva:(Did I miss something here?)_

Eva turns around to see a girl with white hair in a long ponytail and blue eyes. A scar can be seen on her left eye.

_Eva:(White hair, blue eyes and a look that says "I'm better than you". Definitely a Schnee. Must be Winy's kid sister.)_

A sudden grin appears on Eva's face.

_Eva:(I wonder if she's as fun to tease as her sister.)_

_Ruby:Weiss I told you, it was an accident!_

Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby.

_Ruby:What's this?_

_Weiss:The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. _

_Eva(Imitating Weiss) & Weiss:Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field._

Weiss looks behind her to see Eva mimicking her posture while holding her own copy of the pamphlet.

_Eva:Honesty, how long did it take for you to memorize all that?_

Weiss jumps back with a yelp.

_Weiss:AH! How long have you been standing there?!_

Eva ignores Weiss' question and asks one of her own.

_Eva:I'm gonna guess...a month? Nah. You Schnee's are real aggro about being better than "normal" people. Sooooo...two weeks?_

Weiss looks at Eva somewhat offended.

_Weiss:And who are you exactly?_

_Eva:Well my fellow white head, I happen to be the sister of the girl your harassing._

Eva's eyes travel down to examine Weiss. Or more specifically, her bra. Eva then grins while keeping her eyes on the subject in question.

_Eva:Black. Nice._

Weiss blushes and covers her chest in embarrassment and slight anger.

_Weiss:You pervert!_

Eva looks at Weiss offended.

_Eva:I am not a pervert!_

_Weiss:Then what are you?!_

_Eva:Hah hah hah! I'm a big one._

Weiss' eyebrow twitches. Ruby and Yang -knowing their sisters preferences- facepalm.

_Weiss(Sarcastically):Oh. I'm sure that's sooo much better._

Yang then tries to defuse the tension.

_Yang:Look, uh, it sounds like you just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?_

_Ruby:Yeah! Great idea, sis! *Ahem* Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! And that's Eva! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies! _

_Weiss(Sarcastically):Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond and scraggly over there!_

The boy in question turns out to be the very same one who had motion sickness on the bullhead.

_Ruby:Wow, rea-_

_Eva:She's being sarcastic Rubes. And seriously, out of all the guys you pick Vomit Boy?_

_Weiss:Do you HAVE to have the last word?_

_Eva, Ruby & Yang:Yes._

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

_Ozpin:I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step._

As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk.

_Glynda:You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed._

* * *

**-Ballroom-**

After an...interesting speech, the students gather in the ballroon as instructed. All of the students have changed into their pajamas for the night. Some converse with friends while other reflect on their day. That peace is broken with a sudden kick to the ballroom door from the outside. The students turn...and their eyes instantly widen while suffering from a case of anime nosebleeds. Out comes Eva wearing a revealing nightgown while using a towel to dry her hair. Most of the boys in the room look at the sight with lust while others have already fainted. Not even the girls were sparred. Some were looking at her with lust. Some with jealousy (Weiss). It didn't help that Eva was humming "Sex Bomb" while making her way to her sisters.

**Link to outfit ** pin/417568196693701481/

The only ones not affected by Eva's display were Ruby and Yang. After growing up with Eva under the same roof, the two realized that there was no stopping her from being who she was. Eva herself didn't pay attention to all the stares she received. Her moto being "If you've got it, flaunt it." She takes a seat next to Ruby who has already set up Eva's sleeping bag for her. Ruby herself was busy writing in a journal.

_Ruby:Done teasing everyone?_

Eva smirks.

_Eva:Yeah. ...For now._

Ruby rolls her eyes at her sisters antics. Yang then crashes next to them.

_Yang:It's like a big slumber party!_

_Ruby:I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though._

_Yang:I know I do!_

Eva grins mischievously while pointing forward.

_Eva:Then you'll love this._

Yang follows her sisters gaze to see...a boy -whose name Eva learned is Jaune thanks to Ruby- in blue feetie pajamas. Yang instantly yells while covering her eyes.

_Yang:AH! Must! Wash! Eyes! Ugh!_

Eva laughs while holding her sides. Yang then shoots her a glare.

_Yang:Your a devil._

_Eva(Deadpan):Duh._

_Yang:Anyway, what'cha ya doing Ruby?_

_Ruby:Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going._

_Yang:Aw, that's so cuuuute!_

Ruby throws pillow at Yangs face.

_Ruby:Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!_

_Yang:What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!_

_Eva:Pretty sure Ice Princess counts as a negative friend._

_Yang:There's no such things as negative friends! She just made one friend and one enemy!_

Ruby throws another pillow at Yang.

_Eva:*Sigh* Look Rubes, it's only been a day. You've got plenty of time to make some friends. And remember, if you find some female friends-_

_Ruby:Eva!_

The three sisters then notice a candle being lit nearby. A black haired girl with gold cat-like eyes wearing a bow and a yukata can be seen. She leans against a wall while reading a book. Eva purrs at the sight of the girl.

_Eva(Suggestively):(Meow.)_

_Ruby:That girl..._

_Yang:You know her?_

_Ruby:Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything._

_Yang:Well, now's your chance!_

Yang grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. She then drags Ruby away towards the black haired girl.

_Ruby:Wait! What are you doing?! Eva help!_

_Eva:Make sure to bring her back before midnight Yang!_

_Ruby:Traitor!_

Eva chuckles before laying down with a frown. She unconsciously plays with her amulet. A habit she picked up after receiving it.

_Eva:(Maybe I'll find some answers here.)_

Eva takes out her scroll and looks at a picture of her brothers.

_Eva:(I know you two are still out there.)_

Eva narrows her eyes.

_Eva:(I'll find you. I promise.)_

Eva is broken out of her thoughts at the sound of a shout.

_Weiss & Yang:Oh, not you again!_

Eva sits up to see Yang and Weiss getting into a argument while Ruby tries to defuse the tension. Eva shakes her head in amusement as the black haired girl blows the candle out.

**-Mission End-**

**Okay. Now I know what your gonna say. I basically made a female Jiraiya. As stated in the previous chapter, Eva is gonna be paired up with a female character. But that won't stop her from ogling other girls. I can promise a few things next chapter. Ruby and Yangs Devil Arms, Eva getting another one for herself and Eva's love interest.**

**See you in Mission 3. **


	4. Mission 3

**AN:I own ****nothing, as usual. Enjoy Mission 3. This is the longest chapter I've written.**

* * *

**Mission 3:Initiation**

**Cleanse the forest of its infestation**

* * *

**-Emerald Forest-**

In the dark of night, a cloak figure can be seen walking to the temple ruins. The figure stops as they reach their destination. The figure raises a gloved hand and red energy begins to swirl. The figure then slams their hand down and a magic circle forms on the ground. The ground begins to shake as a stone structure starts to rise. The figure looks on and even though their face can't be seen, a smirk can be seen under their hood.

* * *

**-Beacon Academy-**

It was finally time. Time for Beacon's initiation. And it was time to show Beacon just how badass the Rose-Xaio-Long sisters are. Needless to say, Ruby, Yang and Eva were pumped up. But, there were some who were...

_?:I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! *Gasps* A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?_

_?:Nora?_

_Nora:Yes Ren?_

_Ren:I don't think sloths make a lot of noise._

_Nora:...That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!_

Ren smiles as he shuts his locker.

_Ren:Come on Nora, let's go._

_Nora:Not "together-together..." *Giggle*_

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby, Yang and Eva as they are busy readying themselves. Eva folds her arms with a smirk as she watches Ren and Nora leave.

_Eva:I'd ship it._

_Ruby:Ship what?_

_Yang:When your older Rubes._

_Eva(Deadpan):Yang. I've had fifteen years to corrupt her. I think we're waaaay beyond protecting her innocence._

Yang grumbles.

_Yang:I know. Doesn't mean I like it. Anyway, you seem awfully chipper this morning Ruby._

_Ruby:Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking._

Ruby strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily. Eva chuckles as she takes her guns out of her locker and puts them in their holsters. She then takes out her sword and puts it in its place on her back.

Eva:You know, it's times like this that make me wonder what would happen if Crescent Rose was a person. As close as you two are, you'd probably be a couple.

Ruby looks confused at Eva's statement before realization hits her. She then imagines Crescent Rose as a person. The two of them hanging out like high-school sweethearts. She then comes out of her fantasy with a small blush.

_Yang:Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together._

_Ruby:*Sighs* You sound like Dad! Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!_

Eva cups her chest.

_Eva:Well, if you want a pair like THESE, you'd better drink 'em by the gallon._

_Ruby:Sis!_

Yang's eye twitches as she looks at Eva with slight jealously. Before Yang can make a comment, the song "We're Off to See the Wizard" comes on. The source? Eva's scroll.

_Eva:One sec. Gotta takes this._

Eva walks away from her sisters as she answers her call.

_Eva:Yes?_

_Ozpin(On Scroll):Ah. Ms. Eva. I just wanted to inform you that I managed to send some people to work on your shop. They just informed me they were finished._

_Eva:Really? What about the jukebox?_

_Ozpin(On Scroll):Completely restored._

_Eva:That's great! Thanks. I'll stop by after the initiation._

Eva ends her call. She then notices Weiss talking with a red haired girl with green eyes and Jaune. With a mischievous grin, Eva approaches them.

_Weiss:Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?_

_Jaune:Not in the slightest, snow angel._

_Weiss:This is Pyrrha._

_Pyrrha:Hello again!_

_Weiss:Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!_

_Jaune:Never heard of it._

_Weiss:*Scoffs* She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments three years in a row!_

Eva suddenly appears behind Weiss.

_Eva:Would've been four, IF her opponent last year was a pushover._

Weiss jumps with a scream. To his enjoyment, Weiss lands in Jaunes arms. Weiss quickly moves away from Jaune and glares at Eva.

_Weiss:You again?! Why do you keep tormenting me?_

_Eva:You just make it so easy._

Pyrrha looks closely at Eva as she begins to recognize her.

_Pyrrha:*Gasp* Eva? Eva Rose?_

Eva waves at Pyrrha.

_Eva:Hey Pyr._

Weiss looks between Eva and Pyrrha. Slowly, realization hits her. She then gasp while pointing at Eva.

_Weiss:YOU! You're the one who ruined Pyrrha's winning streak!_

_Eva:I remember our match ending in a draw actually. (No one needs to know I was holding back.) Anyway, you're looking great Pyrrha._

_Pyrrha:Ah. Yes. I've improved since we last met._

With a sultry grin, Eva eyes Pyrrha's chest.

_Eva:I can see that._

_Jaune:Uh, who are you exactly?_

_Eva:Hm? Oh. Hey Vomit Boy._

Jaune slumps in depression.

_Jaune:Is everyone gonna call me that?_

_Eva:At least until someone thinks of a better name. Anyway, I'm Eva. You know Ruby, right? She's my little sister._

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

_Glynda(On Intercom):Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._

_Eva:That's our cue. Later Pyrrha, Vomit Boy, Weissy._

Eva walks away to join her sisters at the cliffs. But not before hearing Weiss scream _"Don't call me that!"_

* * *

**-Beacon Cliffs-**

_Ozpin:For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. _

_Glynda:Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today._

_Eva:(Well, that doesn't apply to me. Obviously.)_

_Ozpin:These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years._

The sound of glass breaking can be heard.

_Eva:(Hm? Was that...?)_

_Ruby:Whaaaat?!_

_Eva:(Never mind. It was just Ruby.)_

_Ozpin:After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die._

_Eva(Sarcastically):(That's encouraging.)_

_Ozpin:You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?_

Jaune raises his hand.

_Jaune:Yeah, um, sir?_

_Ozpin:Good! Now, take your positions._

Each of the students ready themselves. Except Eva, who continues to stand with her hands in her pockets. Jaune continues to ask questions while the students are being launched. Eventually, Jaune himself is launched. Completely unprepared.

_Eva:You get a kick out of this, don't you?_

Ozpin gives a small smile.

_Ozpin:I have no idea what you are talking about._

Eva gives a knowing grin.

_Eva:Suuuure you don't. So, am I supposed to find one of these relics too?_

_Ozpin:Yes. There will be a relic different from the others that you must retrieve._

Eva nods.

_Eva:Alright then. Let's get this show on the road._

Eva walks off the launch pad and moves to the cliff.

_Glynda:What are you doing?_

Eva walks to the edge of the cliff and turns around. She then salutes the two professors.

_Eva:Catch ya later._

Eva jumps off the cliff. Glynda rushes to the edge to see Eva falling down with her arms outstretched. When Eva is out of sight, Glynda gives a tired sigh.

_Glynda:She's just like Dante._

* * *

**-Emerald Forest-**

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a thought in her mind.

_Ruby:(Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Eva, gotta find Yang, gotta find...) Yang! Evaaaaa! (Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find them? What if someone finds them first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her...)_

Ruby shakes her head in frustration.

_Ruby:Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Eva, Jaune, Blake, aaaand..._

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way. Ruby slumps in annoyance and let's out a huff. She then stands up straight and folds her arms.

_Ruby:10. 9. 8._

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or _"Ow!" _as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her. Unfortunately for her, the voice turns out to be Jaune stuggling to free himself from being pinned to a tree by a javelin.

_Jaune:Come on, come on! Stupid...!_

As Jaune gives up, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

Ruby is seen looking at her nails in boredom, still in the same position.

_Ruby:3. 2. 1._

Weiss walks pass Ruby.

_Weiss:By no means does this make us friends._

_Ruby:*Scoff* The feeling's mutual._

Ruby walks in the opposite direction of Weiss. Said girl turns around on her heels to face Ruby.

_Weiss:And just where do you think your going?_

Ruby continues to walk.

_Ruby:To the temple._

_Weiss:Well you're going the wrong way._

Ruby stops and turns slightly to Weiss.

_Ruby:Question._

Weiss looks at Ruby in confusion.

_Weiss:Huh?_

_Ruby:Do you have a compass?_

_Weiss:Uh, no. Why would I-_

_Ruby:Do you know where north is?_

_Weiss:What? Of course I-_

_Ruby:I don't think you do._

Weiss' eye starts twitching. Ruby then turns around and starts walking again.

_Ruby:Anyway, the temple's this way._

_Weiss:And how do you know that?_

_Ruby:My big sis Eva and my uncle taught me and Yang survival skills._

Weiss watches Ruby's retreating back before stomping on the ground in a huff. She then reluctantly follows Ruby. Not noticing a pair of red eyes watching the two girls.

* * *

Yang walks around in another part of the forest. After using Ember Celica to propel her across the forest, she thought she would've made it to the temple by now. Or at least find someone.

_Yang:Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!_

Yang hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns.

_Yang: Is someone there?_

The rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside.

_Yang:Ruby. Eva, is that you?_

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

_Yang:Nope!_

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

_Yang:You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood? Or a girl wearing a red coat with white hair would you?_

The Ursai merely growl at her.

_Yang:You could just say "no"._

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

_Yang:Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..._

Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor. Yang closes her eyes. She then opens them to reveal that they have turned red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly. However, their attention is drawn back to Yang as a red aura begins to surround Yang's arms. In a red blaze, Ember Celica disappears. And in its place, gauntlets resembling dragon heads appear on her arms.

_Yang:You... You monster!_

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

_Yang:What! You want some, too?!_

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

_Yang:I could've taken him._

Blake rolls her playfully eyes.

_Blake:Right._

Blake then takes notice of the strange weapons on Yangs arms before they disappear in the same blaze they appeared in. Ember Celica retakes its place on Yangs arms. Blake looks on in curiosity before Yang breaks her out of her thoughts.

_Yang:I guess this means where partners huh?_

_Blake:...Yeah. Guess so._

Yang then looks up to the sun and uses it like a clock. She then starts walking.

_Yang:Well? Let's go._

Blake stares at Yang for a moment before following her. Meanwhile, Yang is having an inner crisis.

_Yang:(Oh man! Did she see? Eva told me that Ifrit sometimes activates if I get mad enough. Ugh. I really need to control my temper.)_

* * *

In another part of the forest, Eva is seen whistling while she walks. She then takes out her scroll and taps on it a few times. A feed of the initiation is displayed.

_Eva:Let's see. Huh. Pyrrha and Vomit Boy. Lucky. Then again, with the way Pyrrha was staring at him, it was gonna happen at some point. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Ha. Called it. And it looks like Yang and Blake are partners. Ha. I can see Yang making alot of cat puns when she figures out Blakes a faunus. Seriously, a bow? Why not a hat? Huh?!_

Eva stops as she looks at the final pairing. She stares at her scroll for a few seconds before she burst out laughing.

_Eva:Ku. HAHAHA HAHAHA! Oh this is too rich! Rubes and Weissy?! Ohoho man! Knowing Ruby's temper, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to kill each other._

Eva wipes away a tear and sighs. She then puts her scroll away. Just when a Ursa attacks her from behind. Before the Ursa can hit her, Eva smirks. She then snaps her fingers.

_Eva:__**Trickster**__._

A yellow aura briefly surrounds Eva. Just when the Ursa strikes, Eva disappears in a flash of static. The Ursa looks around in confusion.

_?:Over here Yogi!_

The Ursa turns to see Eva reclining on a tree stump. The Ursa moves in on Eva as a scond one joins it.

_Eva:Oh! You brought Boo Boo too. Sorry. No "pic-a-nic" baskets here._

The Ursai charge with a roar. With her smirk still present, Eva vanishes again in a burst of static. Eva reappears above the Ursai while holding Black Rose above her. She uses **Helm Breaker** and cleaves through one Ursa. She then takes out Ave and shoots the other Ursa in the head without looking at it. The Ursa that Eva sliced through splits in two before dissolving while the other one jsut falls backwards before it too dissolves. Eva then holsters her weapons before putting her hands on her hips.

_Eva:Hmph. Well, that was fun. Now I better get a move on._

Eva once again disappears in a burst of static.

* * *

**-Temple Ruins-**

While Eva was having her fun, the group of huntsman-in training where having there's. Ruby and Weiss hitched a ride on a Nevermore, Blake and Yang found the temple, Jaune and Pyrrha had a close encounter with a Death Stalker and Ren and Nora made an entrance by bursting through the forest on a Ursa.

After Weiss saved Ruby from being impaled by the Death Stalker, the two groups managed to retrieve their relics and satrted making their way back to Beacon. Unfortunately, the Death Stalker and Nevermore weren't finished with them yet. Eva arrived at the temple and retrieved her relic before catching up to watch the show from a nearby cliff. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren manage to take down the Death Stalker while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang took down the Nevermore.

_Eva:*Whistles* Now that was a thing._

Eva smiles.

_Eva:My sisters. Badassses._

Eva suddenly narrows her eyes as she hears movement from behind her. She takes out Ave and shoots the target without looking. Eva then takes a look at her victim. It turns out to be a Beowolf, but it doesn't look normal. It looks as though something with tentacles is attached to it.

_Eva:...What the hell...?_

Before the Beowolf can attack Eva, she shoots it again before using **Stinger** on it. The creature dissolves and Eva holsters her weapons.

_Eva:That was...a Chimera. A Beowolf Chimera? But what was one doing...?_

Eva trails off as she looks back to the ruins. She narrows her eyes and spots a strange black monolith not too far from away. Eva recognizes the structure and gives a blank stare.

_Eva:...Well shit._

* * *

Down below, the group of eight decided take a small rest before heading back to Beacon.

_Yang:Have you seen Eva anywhere?_

_Ruby:No. I thought she was with you at first._

_Pyrrha:Perhaps she's already made it back to Beacon._

Just as Pyrrha finishes her sentence, Eva appears in the same manner as before. Everyone -save Ruby and Yang- are startled at Eva's sudden appearance. Jaune speaks everyones question on the matter while Ruby and Yang look relived to see their sister.

_Jaune:Where did she come from?_

_Ruby:Eva! There you are! You should've seen it! We-_

_Eva:No time for that now Rubes._

Eva looks back at Ruby and Yang with a serious expression.

_Eva:We've got a Code D._

Ruby and Yang look at Eva in shook before narrowing their eyes. The rest of the members of the group look at the exchange in confusion.

_Jaune:A what?_

_Yang:Where?_

_Eva:Not far. A few clicks north._

Eva reaches into her coat and pulls out two green star-like crystals. Weiss and Blake gasp as they seem to recognize the crystals.

_Weiss:Those are-_

_Blake:Vital Stars!_

Eva then tosses the Devil Stars to Ruby and Yang. The two sisters look to each other before nodding. They then crush the crystals in their hands. A green aura briefly forms over them. The fatigue the two sisters felt from their fight with the Nevermore disappears.

_Eva:Ready?_

_Ruby:Let's go._

The three sisters start running to their destination.

_Weiss:Hey! Where are you going?!_

Ruby and Yang stop and look back at the group while Eva keeps moving.

_Yang:Sorry. No time to explain._

_Ruby:You guys go on ahead. We'll meet you back in time for the ceremony._

The two sisters continue down their path. Leaving the others confused.

* * *

While the Rose/Xiao-Long sisters continue their terk, Ruby and Yang try to get some information from Eva.

_Yang:So, what are we looking at? How bad is it this time?_

_Eva:Bad. But what I wanna know is, who has the balls to pull this off?_

_Ruby:Pull what off?_

_Eva:...There's a Hell Gate up ahead._

_Ruby & Yang:A WHAT?!_

_Eva:Not only that, but I saw a Chimera back in the forest. A Hell Gate plus Chimeras equals one thing._

The girls come to a stop as they reach their destination. The black monolith from before now pulsates with a green scar in the middle.

_Ruby:Is that...?_

_Eva:Yep. That's a Hell Gate alright._

_Yang:So, where's the demon?_

The girls look around for a moment. Eva then spots something moving in the distance. A giant serpent is seen circling the area shooting out seed-like pods. Eva shakes her head before she takes off running.

_Ruby:Sis!_

A few seeds come flying towards Eva. Eva kicks them and they ricochet off the trees. Eva then jumps into the air and bicycle kicks a seed. At that moment, the head of the serpent opens up to reveal a woman's torso. The seeds bounce off of each other and hit the demoness in the face.

_?:OW!_

The demoness looks forward to see Eva, Ruby and Yang.

_?:Who the hell are you?!_

_Eva:Heh. Glad I got your attention. I was beginning to feel a little ignored._

_Yang:What IS she? A dragon? Some kind of mutant plant?_

_Ruby:Maybe she's both?_

_Eva:You'd be right on that one Rubes. Girls, meet the she-viper of the demon world. Echidna._

_Echidna:Oh? So you know of me? Then you should know that it is foolish to challenge me._

_?:What the hell is that?!_

The three sisters turn around to see Jaune pointing at Echidna in fear with Weiss and the others behind him looking at the demoness.

_Yang:What are you guys doing here?!_

Weiss points a thumb at Jaune.

_Weiss:I think he said it before! What is that?!_

_Ren:(A demon?)_

_Eva:Look, there's no time to explain. Just get out of here!_

While Eva is busy trying to convince the others to leave, Echidna changes back into her dragon form and barrels down on Eva.

_Pyrrha:Eva!_

Eva notices a shadow getting closer to her.

_Eva:Oh fu-_

Before Eva can finish swearing, Echidna chomps down on Eva. Everyone present looks on in horror at the sight of the girl being swallowed whole. Ruby and Yang being the most devastated.

_Ruby & Yang:SIS!_

_Jaune(Panicking):Guys, we are so totally screwed! I don't know what we're gonna do!_

{Play The Viper-DMC4 OST}

Before Jaune can continue, his -as well as everyone elses- attention is drawn back to Echidna, who seems to be struggling. Her mouth begins to slowly open to reveal Eva unharmed and struggling to keep Echidna from eating her.

_Eva:Hey! No...tongue kissing on the first date!_

With a grunt of effort, Eva opens Echidna's mouth wide enough for her to jump out of. As Eva lands back on the ground, the rest of the group looks on in awe.

_Eva:You could at least buy me a drink first._

_Ruby:Sis! Your okay!_

Ruby tries to hug Eva, but is put off by her smell.

_Ruby:Ugh! And you need a bath!_

Echidna recovers from the experience and stares intensely at Eva as a feeling of deja vu overcomes her.

_Echidna:You... That was the second time that has happened to me. *Gasp* Your related to HIM aren't you?! Your one of those accursed children of Sparda!_

_Children:Sparda?!_

_Eva:Tch. Looks like that cat's out the bag. Ah well._

Eva grabs Black Rose and points it at Echidna.

_Eva:Let me introduce myself. The name's Eva Sparda Rose. Sister of the guy who kicked your ass the first time. And one of the ones whose about to kick your ass now._

Echinda snarls at Eva.

_Eva:Rubes. Yang. Time to take off the kid gloves._

Ruby jumps into the air while Yang fist pumps.

_Ruby:Alright!_

_Yang:Sweet! I've been itching for a real fight!_

With a smile, Ruby holds her hand out and a sliver light begins to shine. Yang then grins as she slams her fist together. The same blaze that surrounded her arms when she fought those Ursa appears again. As the light and flames die down, the other students are shocked at what they see. Ruby now wields a large scythe with a light blue hue to it, which represents its angelic nature. The blade is long and curved, coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith itself looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. Yang now wields her dragon-headed gauntlets, Ifrit.

_Jaune:Whoa..._

_Nora:Where were they hiding those?_

Blake narrows her eyes.

_Blake:(Devil Arms...)_

_Echidna:Children wielding Devil Arms. It doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that the only fate awaiting you is to become fertilizer for my children!_

_Eva:As appealing as that sounds, I think We'll pass._

Ruby and Yang stand together with Eva.

_Eva:Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting. Don't ya think?_

With a scream, Echidna lunges at the three sisters. Ruby and Yang dodge while Eva vanishes in a burst of static. Echidna looks back to see her attack failed as Eva reappears next to her sisters.

_Eva:Time to prune this weed. Let's rock!_

The Rose/Xiao-Long sister charge the demoness. Eva makes the first move as she jumps forward and uses **Helm Breaker**. Before Echidna can recover, Yang appears in front of her with a flaming fist. Yang's fist collides with Echidna's face. Echidna recovers from the attack and tries to swipe at Eva and Yang with her tail. The two jump to avoid the attack. Echidna then rises into the air and dive bombs into the ground tail first. With Echidna's bottom have in the ground, her tentacles burst out of the ground and attack Eva and Yang. The girls bob and weave to avoid the tentacles. Echidna then realizes that someone is missing. A yell from above makes Echidna look up. Just in time to see Ruby with her new scythe barreling toward her. Ruby spins and delivers a slash to Echidna. Said demoness screams in pain.

_Ruby:I still love my baby Crescent Rose. But Osiris and I make a pretty good team too!_

Echidna tries to hit Ruby with her antennas. Only for Ruby to disappear in a flurry of rose petals. Ruby reforms next to Eva and Yang. Echidna rises out of the ground and into the air. She circles around the area before spreading out her lower body on the ground to reveal a sack. Said sack begins to spit out Chimera Seeds. While the Rose/Xiao-Long sisters deal with the main group, some of the Chimera Seeds make their way to the Jaune and the others. After snapping out of their stupor, the group of kids start to make quick work of the Chimera Seeds. Eva glances back before turning her attention back to Echidna. Eva then jumps up to the sack and uses **Aerial Rave **on it. Ruby follows suit and begins to attack the sack with Eva. Echidna then changes back into her dragon form and rushes around the area as she tries to hit the three sisters. They manage to dodge Echidna's assault. Eva then seathes her sword and snaps her fingers.

_Eva:__**Gunslinger!**_

A blue aura briefly surrounds Eva. She then looks to Yang and runs toward her.

_Eva:Yang! Give me a boost!_

Yang catches on.

_Yang:You got it!_

As Eva gets closer to Yang, said sister launches Eva high into the air. Just as Eva appears above Echidna, she draw Ave & Maria. She uses Rain Storm and unleashes a hail of bullet. While Echidna is busy with Eva's assault, Yang uses **Meteor** on Echidna. The fireball hits Echidna right in the face just when Eva lands on the ground from her earlier assault. Echidna growls as the sky begins to darken.

_Echidna:ENOUGH!_

With a scream, a yellow aura engulfs Echidna. Indicating that she's gone into her berserk mode. The demoness begins to move faster and the three sisters have to start moving quicker to avoid Echidna's assaults. Meanwhile, Jaune and his group have finished up the rest of the Chimera Seeds. They look to see Eva and her sisters struggling to keep up with Echidna.

_Jaune:They need help!_

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren start unloading a barrage of projectiles at Echidna.

_Echidna:You brats!_

Seeing the opportunity, Ruby switches back to Crescent Rose and loads a fire cartridge. Yang prepares another **Meteor** while Eva prepares a **Charge Shot**. With grins on their faces, the three sister glance at each other before turning their attention back to Echidna. Said demoness gasp as she looks to them.

_Eva, Ruby & Yang:Jackpot!_

The three siblings launch a combined attack that knocks Echidna to the ground.

{End Song}

The sky begins to clear as the three siblings holster their weapons. They then high-five each other as the other students join them.

_Eva:Whoo! Now that was a work out._

_Ruby:That was amazing!_

_Yang:Hell yeah!_

_Ruby:Oh. That reminds me. Swear jar. Both of you._

Eva and Yang look at Ruby in shock before they both give her five lien with a grumble.

_Jaune:Uh, guys?!_

The group turns to see Jaune pointing at a still alive Echidna. Said demoness tries to rise back into the air.

_Echidna:No! This...can't be happening..again!_

Eva rolls her eyes and draws Maria.

_Echidna:My forest! My babies!_

_Eva:SHUT UP!_

Eva fires a round at Echidna and the demon explodes. The group takes a minute to calm down as Eva holsters her gun.

_Eva:Much better._

_Pyrrha:Is it over?_

_Eva:Trust me, she's not coming back._

_Weiss:How did she get here anyway?_

_Nora:Maybe it has something to do with that huge black thing?_

_Blake:...A Hell Gate._

The group turns to Blake in confusion. Ruby and Yang look at Blake in shock while Eva raises an eyebrow.

_Yang:Blake... You know what that is?_

_Ruby:How?_

Blake begins to feel uncomfortable as everyone looks to her for answers. Luckily, Eva jumps in as she walks pass Blake and continues to the Hell Gate.

_Eva:Questions for later. Right now, this things gotta go._

_Jaune:Uh... how? That thing looks pretty sturdy._

Eva stops walking and looks back with a grin. She then points to the Hell Gate. Or more specifically, the pedestal. Said pedestal now has a glowing ball of light.

_Eva:With that._

Eva walks to the pedestal as the other students stay back. She then grabs the ball and becomes engulfed by a bright light. The student shield their eyes at the intensity. The light starts to die down.

_Children:Whoooooaaa!_

The students look to see Eva in some kind of armor with a mask. Eva admires her new weapon before flexing her hands. Small drills extend out of the gauntlets before Eva retracts them. The mask part of her armor disappears as Eva looks at the Hell Gate. She then looks at Yang with a grin.

_Eva:Hey Yang? Take notes._

Eva makes a sweeping motion with her hands before holding her right hand up, barely a few inches away with her fingers extended towards the gate. She then balls up her fist and punches the Hell Gate. Despite not winding up, she managed to shatter the entire gate in one hit. Eva then jumps into the air with a flaming spinning uppercut as she destroys a few pieces of the gate. She then begins to kick the falling debris in half before bicycle kicking another and then chopping one in half. Eva then lands before flexing her muscles. The remaining pieces of the gate land behind her with several large thuds. Eva then kisses her right fist before she quickly turns around and jumps high into the air. She then delivers a chop, breaking the large fragments into smaller pieces before they explode from the force of her attack. Eva then relaxes before turning around to see the stunned/slack-jawed expressions of Ruby and the others.

_Eva:Everyone, meet Gilgamesh._

Eva's display had various results. Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake and Ren stood wide-eyed with their mouths open. Nora was trying -but failing- to keep herself from bouncing around. Jaune fainted. Ruby was drooling. As for Yang, she had one thing to say.

_Yang:I WANT THAT!_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Auditorium-**

_Ozpin:Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!_

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

_Ozpin:Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR._

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

_Ozpin:Led by... Jaune Arc!_

_Jaune:Huh? L-Led by...?_

_Ozpin:Congratulations, young man._

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

_Ozpin:Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!_

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

_Yang:I'm so proud of you!_

_Ozpin:And finally, we have one more student to introduce._

Eva takes that as her cue to walk to the center stage.

_Ozpin:To all of you, this individual was just another student. But in reality, she is...your new teacher._

The audience is stunned by Ozpin's declaration. But no more stunned than the newly formed RWBY and JNPR. Ozpin moves away from the stage and motions for Eva to step up.

_Eva:My name is Eva Rose. I'm your new assistant combat teacher._

Team JNPR's mouths drop as well as Weiss and Blake's. Ruby and Yang start jumping for joy.

_Eva:Now then, there's a few things I wanna talk about before we close things here. During initiation, I observed several student who displayed tremendous talent. Enough to possibly become as big a name as Beacon's Stylish Duo, Dante and Vergil Sparda._

The audience gasp before they start to mutter to themselves.

_Eva:After speaking with headmaster Ozpin, we've come to an agreement. The students whose names I call will be taken on an apprenticeship with me. You will be going on special missions with me as well as attending a special class after school hours. First, Pyrrha Nikos!_

Pyrrha looks shocked as she walks to the center stage.

_Eva:Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie!_

Nora lets out a _"whoo hoo" _while Ren gives a small smile. The two then walk to center stage.

_Eva:Jaune Arc!_

Jaune gasp in shock.

_Jaune:M-me?_

Eva grins as Jaune joins the rest of his team.

_Eva:Next up, Blake Belladonna!_

Blake gives a confused look that quickly switches to understanding as she joins JNPR.

_Eva:Weiss Schnee!_

Weiss gives a small smile as she joins the others on center stage. Eva then grins as she looks at her sisters who return the gesture.

_Eva:And finally, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long! Congratulations!_

The two sister hug each other as the jump into the air. The then join the rest of their friends on center stage as the audience cheers. Except for for individuals. **(*Cough* CDRL *Cough*.)**

_Ozpin:It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year._

* * *

**-Devil May Cry-**

After a much needed shower and celebrating with her new friends, Eva makes her way back to her new shop. She opens the doors and flips the light switch to reveal a completely restored shop. With some new additions. There was a fully stocked refrigerator, a soda bar, a balcony and a newly installed vault for future Devil Arms. Not to mention the place was upgraded technology wise. Eva looks to see the Jukebox, completely restored. Just as Ozpin said. Eva then takes a seat at Dante's -now Eva's- desk. She then looks at the picture of her mother.

_Eva:Mom. Dad. If your watching me, I hope your proud of me._

Eva narrows her eyes as she picks the picture of her mother.

_Eva:I'll find your killer. And Dante and Vergil. No matter who in the seven hells I have to go through._

Eva gets up and walks around until she faces her desk. She then puts her mothers picture down.

_Eva:...Its been a whole year since we last met. Where does the time go?_

Eva turns around to face the balcony. Or rather, the person standing on the railing. A pair of high-heeled boots are shown as well as a pink umbrella being lowered.

_Eva:No doubt you've got some fun planned for me..._

The umbrella's owner places it behind her head. A certain multi-colored girl of pink, brown and white stares down at Eva from her position...

{Play One Thing by Cassie Lee Williams}

_Eva:...right Neo?_

The newly named Neo smirks at Eva. The two stare each other down before Neo narrows her eyes. She then leaps off the balcony that she was standing on and lands a blow on Eva -that she blocks- before Neo's form shatters. Neo then charges at Eva from a new angle, knocking her back.

Neo proceeds to push Eva back with a flurry of blows, forcing her back to her desk. Eva stares at Neo with a netural yet serious exprestion before launching off of the desk and retaliating with a flurry of swipes from her hands, forcing Neo to tuck her parasol behind her and dodge every strike. As Eva misses several kicks, she manages to strike Neo in the chin through a handstand kick with both feet, where Eva leaps onto the soda bar's counter. Neo floats there with her parasol opened to resume their battle. Neo sends some bowls flying into Eva, followed by her unleashing a combo of kicks and umbrella strikes while dodging Eva's kicks and swipes. Eva sees an opening and grabs Neo in the middle of another kick. She then proceeds to catch Neo, throwing the diminutive fighter off the bar, with Neo using her umbrella to float to the ground.

Eva then leaps off a chair to deliver two airborne leaping kicks, both of which miss. She then follows up with a series of punches and kicks, all of which are blocked by Neo and her umbrella. However, Eva jumps off Neo, uses the roof as a second launching point and sends herself towards her opponent. Neo barely misses a strike from Eva's fist, shattering a chair with the blow. Eva then proceeds to jump onto the balcony and look down at Neo.

{Song Ends}

Eva and Neo stare each other down for a few seconds before Eva suddenly smirks. She then jumps down from the balcony.

_Eva:Looks like someone's gotten better._

Neo continues to stare at Eva.

_Eva:Keep this up, and I might have to get serious._

A gunshot sounds off as Eva moves her head out the way. The bullet hits the wall behind her and makes a small dent. Eva looks at the wall before turning her attention back to Neo, who is pointing Maria at her. Eva looks at her holster to find Maria missing. She then looks back at Neo with her smirk still on her face.

_Eva:Not bad._

Eva then holds her hand out. Neo stares at Eva for a few seconds before lowering Maria. She then tosses it back to Eva, who catches it, twirls it and places it back in her holster.

_Neo:We need to talk._

Eva places her hands to the sides of her face and looks at Neo in mock horror.

_Eva:*Gasp* We're not breaking up, are we?!_

Another gunshot sounds as Eva quickly moves her head out they way. She then looks back to see a agitated Neo with a faint blush pointing Ave at Eva. Eva then hold her hands up, surrendering.

_Eva:Okay then. Let's talk._

Neo lets out a tired sigh as she lowers Ave.

_Neo:Your lucky you're adorable._

**-Mission End-**

* * *

**And Done! That was the longest chapter I've ever written. More so than in my other stories. So, a recap. Eva and her sister went through initiation. Ruby and Yang have Osiris and Ifrit. Eva and the gang took down Echidna, gaining Gilgamesh. Eva is now a student teacher at Beacon with teams RWBY and JNPR being recruited into Devil May Cry. And finally, Neo makes an appearance. Like my RWBY Symphogear fic, Neo is voiced by floralNINJAchan from Youtube's RWBY thoughts. And she may always be in my fics. But who was the cloaked figure that made the Hell Gate?**

**Now then, I'd like to hear your thoughts on another matter. Who should Eva's rival be? Eva needs a rival. Someone to keep her on her toes. Someone to be an obstacle for Eva to overcome. Let me hear your thoughts. Also, which Devil Arms should go to who?**

**See you in Mission 4.**


End file.
